Spathiphyllum plants are a genus of Araceae (Aroid family). Araceae are characterized by inflorescence composed of densely flowered spadix, and subtended by a spathe or bract often colored and showy. In the genus Spathiphyllum, the foliage of all known species is green, as is illustrated for example in the reference "Exotica 3", Century Edition 1970, Pages 232, 233 and 1719, published by Roehrs Company, E. Rutherford, N.J. 07073. In particular Spathiphyllum "Mauna Loa", the parent plant, has dark glossy green foliage.